angel
by RoYaL.Cherry.Blossoms.97
Summary: Sakura has been tired being call weak. No matter how much she trains, her friend still calls her weak. But she still smiles like all ways. Everyone didn't know that behind those smiles has a dark secret, a very DARK SECRET.
1. Chapter 1

R.C.B: Hai this is royal cherry blossom speaking! I just want to say that this is my first time so please be nice to me. SAKURA PLEASE **Disclaimer**

SAKURA: hai R.C.B-chan, R.C.B does not own naruto!

Sakura has been tired being call weak. No matter how much she trains, her friend still calls her weak. But she still smiles like all ways. Everyone didn't know that behind those smiles has a dark secret, a very DARK SECRET.

INTRODUCTION

NAME: SAKURA HARUNO

19 YEARS OLD

(Same appearance in naruto shipunden)

Last child from 5 siblings

Has an older twin name daisuke

The only girl in the family.

Has a pet dragon name Ryu-kun

NAME: DARK HARUNO

25 YEARS OLD

(Same appearance in D.)

First child from 5 siblings

Overprotective over his little sister

Has a pet dragon name kyu-chan

RECCA HARUNO

23 YEARS OLD

(Same appearance in flame of recca)

Second child from 5 siblings

Has an older by 3 minutes name sasori

Very overprotective over his cute little sister

Has a pet dragon name rin-chan

SASORI HARUNO

23 YEARS OLD

(Same appearance in naruto shipunden)

Second child from 5 siblings

Has a younger twin name recca

Very overprotective over his cute little sister (not even admit it in front everyone)

Has a pet name lenka-chan

NAME: DAISUKE HARUNO

19 YEARS OLD

(Same appearance in D.)

Last child from 5 siblings

Has a younger twin name sakura-chan

Very overprotective over his cute twin sister

Has a pet dragon name Ran-chan

INTODUCTION DRAGON

NAME: RYU

THE OLDERST AND STRONGST DRAGON IN THE SIBLING

MID-NIGHT BLUE SCALE AND RED EYES

HATE PEOPLE WHO MAKE SAKURA CRY OR SAD

HAD BEEN WITH SAKURA SINCE SHE WAS BORN

CAN CHANGE TO PEOPLE AND CAN MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD A LIVING HELL (IF SAKURA WANTS)

NAME: KYU

FEMALE

THE SECOND OLDER AND STRONGER DRAGON IN THE SIBLING

DARK BLACK SCALE AND MARRON EYES

HATE PEOPLE WHO MAKE SAKURA CRY OR SAD AND HATE PEOPLE WHO HAS EVIL AURA

CAN CHANGE TO PEOPLE AND CAN MAKE THE WHOLE LAND A LIVING HELL (IF SAKURA AND DARK WANTS)

NAME: RIN

FEMALE

ORANGE SCALE AND SKY BLUE EYES

THE THIRD CHILD AND HAS TWIN NAME LENKA

HATE PEOPLE WHO MAKE SAKURA CRY OR SAD AND HATE PEOPLE WHO HAS EVIL AURA

CAN CHANGE TO PEOPLE AND CAN MAKE THE WHOLE LAND A LIVING HELL (IF SAKURA , RECCA AND SASORI WANTS)

NAME: LENKA

FEMALE

DARK ORANGE SCALE AND SEA BLUE EYES

THE THIRD CHILD AND HAS TWIN NAME RIN

CAN CHANGE TO PEOPLE AND CAN MAKE THE WHOLE LAND A LIVING HELL (IF SAKURA,SASORI AND RECCA WANTS)

NAME: RAN

FEMALE

WHITE SCALE AND BLACK EYES

YOUNGEST CHILD IN THE SIBLING

CAN CHANGE TO PEOPLE AND CAN MAKE THE WHOLE LAND A LIVING HELL (IF SAKURA AND DAISUKE WANTS)

SAKURA POV.

I hate when they tell me that I can't do it because I 'm too weak to train or spar with them and glaring at me. Even naruto didn't say it but I can still feel that I had been call **weak.** When it's lunch time I came across rookie 12. Ino look at me like I'm the most disgusted thing in the world, hinata look at want to kill me **''she better stop looking at us like that or she will be dead when we kick her ass'' said inner sakura '**_cool it inner-chan__! '_Sakura though.

It has been 3 years since sasuke came back from sound and become a missing nin. Sasuke also bring yui with him. Sasuke admit that yui is his girlfriend. Everyone love her because she is cute, strong, she had innocence look that make you fall in love with it. naruto with hinata, tenten with neji and ino with shikamaru. Everyone loves yui but not me. Everyone hates me because I hate yui. Don't get me wrong I don't hate her at first but something happen between me and yui. It was like this…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_I was walking toward the hospital when suddenly ANBU came to me and said ''Lady Tsunade want to see you right know,'' and the ANBU just disappear like that. It is weird that ANBU call me if Tsunade want to talk to me she would tell shizune to call me. _

_When I knock the door from inside said ''come in'' I enter. I was first shock to see all the rookie 12 was in there. Tsunade said with a frown face ''Good Evening sakura ''.''Good evening Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?'' sakura ask.'' I have a report that you had been injured yui and shikamaru'' Tsunade say look straight at me. ''what the hell! I did not touch yui at all. I just came back from the forest of death from training. There no way I could have hurt her''. ''no you liar! You call me at the forest of death to speak to me'' said yui with tear and injure sit between naruto and sasuke who look at me with killing mood. ''sakura you will disband you from team seven and will work at the hospital only are we clear'' Tsunade said ''bu-bu-but'' ''__**ARE WE CLEAR''**__ Tsunade comand''yes…'' ''good all can go now,get out! And shizune __**I NEED SAKE**__!''. When I was about to leave Tsunade say '' oh, and sakura,you are not my apprentice anymore''._

_Whe sakura finally out of the room she being pull to the top of hokage tower and surround by rookie 12. Ino came to me and slap me in the face and say ''how there you tell everyone that I'm a bitch''. Naruto came to me and punch me in the face and say ''how could do this toward yui!she always nice to you and you pay her with this! We all know that you still love sasuke but do you have to step that low hah sakura? You are weak. You heard me sakura __**WEAK!''**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

It 3PM I went to the forest of death without knowing why. My feet just brought me here. When I was standing in the middle of the lake I felt very strange. Suddenly, the lake glows and surrounds me. And at that moment I remember every moment of my life. When I open my eyes, I saw a person standing in front me. ''sakura do you remember everything?'' ''yes ryuu-kun'' sakura say with a smile. ''ok than, we need to inform Tsunade that you will go to the palace of cloud to perform the ritual of peace'' said ryuu ''ok ryuu-kun'' sakura said with a happy tone. '' oh yeah…sakura'' ''yes ryuu-kun?'' ''congratulation on active your kamigan''. '' thank you ryuu-kun'' sakura say while give a bear hug. When we reach the door I knock and came in and say to Tsunade before she got the chance '' Tsunade-sama, I need a mission to go home, MY REAL HOME WITH MY REAL FAMILY''.

THANK YOU FOR READING! R&R PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. OH AND I 'M SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKE!

LOVE R.C.B ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

R.C.B: Hai! thank for the review and sorry for the thanks and imagination cookie for toyroys and you so much ^-^ . Sakura-chan PLEASE **Disclaimer**

Sakura: why it's always me?

R.C.B: because you are…..

Sakura: because?

R.C.B: fine because you are cute ok…

Sakura: will you say it every time you tell me to disclaimer? Please….

R.C.B: I have a better idea, ita-kun!

Sakura: w-why are you call i-i-itachi?

Itachi: what is it royal-chan?

R.C.B: can you please do the disclaimer for me of cause with sakura-chan

Sakura: what!

Itachi: come on sa-ku-ra…

Itachi & Sakura: R.C.B does not own naruto. 

RECAPE

'' Tsunade-sama, I need a mission to go home, MY REAL HOME WITH MY REAL FAMILY''.

Tsunade was shock the most by sakura behave but recover and ask sakura "what do you mean home? Your home is at konoha little miss'' sakura was annoyed and mad because no one call her little and mad because tsunade state that this is her home. "**Like hell we call this piece of shit our home**" inner-chan say._ "relax inner-chan lady tsunade is just an old woman _sakura though.

Ryuu saw sakurawas talking ti inner-chan and answer before sakura could answer "sakura-hime need to go to the palace of cloud to perform the ritual of peace" "ok, but I want you to be back after the ritual ok and someone will escort you to the palace of cloud and bring you back here after the ritual do you understand sakura?" tsunade say " fine like I care who is following us right Ryuu-kun?"State sakura "yes sakura-hime and stunade-sama we will travel early in the morning" Ryuu say with a smile only for sakura.

"fine but may I ask who are you?" tsunade ask. "ryuu answer with a smirk on his face "you will know early in the morning" and with that they left the room."shizune call rookie 12 and told kakashi that this is very important mission ASAP!". After a few minutes (**A.N: like five minutes -3-)** everyone come in and kakashi just in time to join before the meting start. "is the world already end or is that kakashi standing in front of me?" naruto yell and sasuke can only think if kakashi came early that mean this mission is important. "hahaha, very funny naruto" kakashi say. Neji is the first one to ask Tsunade "so why do we being call on our lunch hokage-sama?" "well I have a mission for you guys, escort someone." Tsunade say. "WHAT?"all of them yell "tsunade-baachan that is just a simple escort,why the hell do you want us, THE ANBU to go and who are we going to escort anyway?"naruto ask."you will have to see who the person is tomorrow then and GET OUT"Tsunade yell at them.

EARLY IN THE MORNING

"Where the hell is that person!" naruto yell at Tsunade."I don't know,they say to come early in the morning, how should I know they are going to be late!"Tsunade answer with full of patient. Suddenly sakura and ryuu come." Hey you bitch, why are you here? You should go to the hospital you bit-" yui and ino cannot finish the word because they fell a kunai on their throat. Everyone was shock because they didn't fell the chakra and the girls was body melt when they saw the person is so hansome."saku-chan!" recca and daisuke gave sakura their special bear hug only sakura can have."Sakura-chan" sasori and dark say to was shock at first than she stared to cry and yell "nii-chan!"

**SAKURA POV**

'I CAN'T BELIVE THAT MY BROTHES IS INFRONT OF ME! INNER-CHAN!" sakura yell in her though **'we miss them so much' inner-chan say while crying,**

"daisuke-chan how are you my twin? So sasori-niichan how was the fight? Recca-niichan, how was life without me? Dark-niichan are you still with rika-neechan? And do you know how much I miss you!" sakura ask and hug them all. "still our favourite little sister, but first sakura I need you to breath in and out ok? And yes I'm still with rika-chan" dark answer calmly at her."you was very good in your fighting skill has improve and I'm very proud to call you my little sister" sasori answer with a small smile. "it is very BORING WITHOUT YOU saku-chan" recca answer with a smirk. " fine but it is true what recca-niichan say it is very boring without you" daisuke put his arm around her waist."well i also miss you guys" sakura hug daisuke. Dark ask with a dark aura came out of him "who this 'bitch' you guys say to? it is sakura-chan you speaking to hah you slut?" " you fucking bitch!"daisuke yell and attacking the girls so fast the boys could not react fast enough.

I feeling a little bit kind today so I stop daisuke from kill them." Daisuke-chan stops. They are not worth to kill them." I say while hugging him, don't forgot I gave him my popular puppy dog eyes. Daisuke was so shock, he was looking at sakura hug her like he has found his teddy was just sitting on the mat drinking sake with joy. But it is getting boring so she just yell at them "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!"**(A/N: IT IS REMIND ME OF SOMEONE...OH I KNOW IT IS HIDAN)** everyone just shut their mouth and looks at Tsunade who was drinking so peace fully.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto ask "where the hell that person is Tsunade-baachan? And who the hell is this guys?" "we are sakura-chan big brother." The brothers answer with a smirk in their face."

R.C.B: ok that about it for this chapter. I can't believe you have such a cute and handsome not to mention sweet n hot I am so jealous of you sakura. And I am sorry for grammar mistake Anyway daisuke-kun please say the magic word.

Daisuke: thank for reading and please review or not R.C.B is going to cry. So please review ok ;)


	3. author note

**HAI THIS IS R.C.B HERE. SORRY THAT I CAN'T WRITE BECAUSE I HAVE AN EXAM THIS 3 WEEK SO IT IS GOING TO LATE BUT I PROMISE THAT WILL WRITE AS SOON AS MY EXAM FINISH OK**

**P.S. I HATE EXAM T-T **

**LOVE R.C.B =)**


	4. Chapter 3

R.C.B: hey sorry for late update. It has been exam this week. And my dad didn't allow me to touch the laptop till exam is over. (-.-")

Sakura: how was it?

R.C.B:it was very hard! T-T

Sakura: suck to be you right know XD

R.C.B: =P like I care just hurry up **Disclaimer** .

Sakura: hai,hai blossom-chan. R.C.B does own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>RECAPE<strong>

Naruto ask "where the hell that person is Tsunade-baachan? And who the hell is this guys?" "we are sakura-chan big brother." The brothers answer with a smirk in their face.

* * *

><p>"What are talking about! That bitch does not have any sibling and she is just a citizen." Hinata say. "NO, she is not a citizen she is my twin little sister and <strong>.NOT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!<strong>" Daisuke shout." Have you see her file, when she was at the age of 5, she was found at the forest and she only remember her full name." dark say.

"Tsunade-sama is that true?" kakashi and sasuke ask." I have read her file before she became my apprentice I don't understand why the third hokage give her a special treatment."Tsunade answer."well I join the akatsuki just because I need to protect her and I lock her memory away to make sure she does not come and search for us. Our family has been the target of a 'mad man'. He want sakura as his wife because sakura was born with a special talent and can active her kamigan at the age of 3. That can make him rule the world if he get sakura in his hand." Sasori state the fact. "oh…and by the way the one who kill the 'uchiha' clan is him but sakura-chan saw that coming and she told us to tell the third hokage what she saw. The hokage ask the Haruno clan to help them to solve it and we did it. Sasuke it was not your brother who wants to kill your clan it was the 'mad man' and your clan is safe right now." Dark say.

Sakura was getting impatient so she just state" Dark-niichan stop. No need to tell him right now. He does not need to know about it right now and can we go now I am getting boring here and I need to practise so that I can kill that fucking 'mad man'." "sakura watch your language" recca say."hmph"sakura answer. "Where are we going anyway?" shikamaru ask. "we are going to run to the land snow but" Dark say " before that we going to stop at a place to pick somebody special" daisuke say with a grin on his face.

"you will get a letter when we get there." Sakura say. "No, I be going with you all and before you ask I all ready ask jiraiya to take my position for a few while" tsunade say. "Ok like I care whether you go or not." Sakura state. " sakura you are going to train while we are on the way ok and here you have to where another 100 kg weight at each of your arm and leg" recca pas her 100kg weight. "but onii-chan I all ready wear weight in each arm and leg." "no you have to wear it" "fine…." Sakura say. "how much did you wear weight 10,25,50 kg hah sakura? Tenten and hinata ask while laugh at her thinking she wear 10 kg weight. "lee-san, I want you to lift my hand and tell them how much weight it is" "ok, haruno-san" lee answer. When lee try to lift sakura arm he quickly let it go and scream "are you crazy sakura, that is heavy!" "how much it is lee-kun?" yui ask. "it is 150 kg" lee state. Everyone mouth drop to the ground and froze. "if you going to stand still at that place I'm going to leave you behind." Dark say. The saw the haruno sibling's, tsunade and shizune already to go. They quickly ran trying to catching the sibling.

They were surprise that sakura run so normal and much more fast then lee. 'she is going to slow down in just 15 minutes' rookie 12 think. But after 3 hours sakura didn't show she was tired at all. She was the one ordering them to run much faster than this. After 7 hours sakura stop at the clearing and say they are going to camp here. The haruno sibling's didn't break a sweat, stunade, shizune and the teacher sweat a little. Naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, neji, kiba, shino and lee were taking a huge breath and the girls only tenten pass out. The haruno's told them to set up camp here while they going hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SAKURA<strong>

"ok sakura we are going to start your training now. Recca will work with you about taijutsu stamina strength, I will work ninjutsu, genjutsu and clan jutsu with you. Sasori will help improve you chakra control and poison. Daisuke will always spar with you until you drop." Dark say. "yes onii-chan" sakura answer. Sakura start running 5 mile and come back in 30 minutes. Sakura came back from running about 35 minutes, sakura being cast in genjutsu for 1 hour. " we will continue after eating." Dark state. When they came everyone was surprise to see a dear in daisuke shoulder. They cook and eat in a big circle.

"sakura,can we ask you question?" kakashi ask. "go ahead" sakura say. "how can you ran so fast without breaking a sweat with the weight at your body?" "well, I have getting use to it since I became ANBU or maybe jonin I don't remember and about that weight getting in about 30 minutes to get to use to it." "ok next question, who is your real parent?" "I don't know…. I can't remember yet.." "ok… hmm…. This is my last question why did you suddenly remember everything and why did you want to go back home?" kakashi ask. Now everyone listen. "well…. How to put it, when I was walking I didn't know where I was going but I do realize that I was going to my favourite place by the lake as I was walking in the middle of the lake. The lake started to glow and water started surrounds me. At first I was panic because I can't breathe and I pass out. When I wake up I started remember everything. And for the second question is that I have to perform a ritual that is very important." Sakura answer.

"ok it is time to go to bed for you guys I will start genjutsu so no one will know that we are here." Dark state. "How powerful is your genjutsu is?" Ino ask "well midnight jutsu: eclipse of death was the one I make it so maybe it can be as strong mangekyo or maybe stronger than that I don't know but I know it will make people kill in silent mode, and it the only one how can stand my eclipse of death is sakura because I accidentally cast that jutsu while training at sakura at the age of 3, I was so shock and scared because when someone have been casted that jutsu, that person can't not get out from that genjutsu but sakura was the only one can get out with it" dark say. Everyone look at sakura who was sleeping.

**( I THINK I WANT TO STOP HERE BUT I FEEL BAD BECAUSE OF THE LATE UPDATE SO THIS IS FOR YOU GUY)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

Everybody wake up by the smell of food. The walk to the clearing and saw the haruno's brother was cooking and sakura who was taking a nap. The girls walk up to the sleeping haruno and did something very stupid from the haruno's brother.

"Hey slut wake up you bitch! It is already morning so wake up! How there you let you brother cook while you just sleep here. So it is true that haruno sakura is a lazy girl. The girl's laugh at her. But suddenl each of the girl's got a little surprise for sakura. A punch in the face._** "Who the hell wake me up! Tell me who wake me up or I will make sure you will die in slowly and painful way that you wish you could die not in my hand."**_ Inner sakura glare while smiling sweetly at them. " it's the girl and please don't kill us I don't want to die before I became hokage" Naruto quickly answer/plead because he had been to hell thank to sakura. _**"good boy. Excuse me girl's, why did you wake me for?**_ Inner sakura is getting annoying." Well you slut was sleeping while your brother is cooking for us, don't you feel shame of yourself? Yui say with confident. _**" well first of all if I'm a slut that what are you. Wait I know, you are LOW CLASS BITCH RIGHT…. And you should be grateful that I willing to go hunt for you. So shut up so I can sleep." **_Inner sakura yell at them. The brothers quickly call them that breakfast is ready. While they were eating Tsunade ask a question at the haruno's brother" why is sakura tired? Didn't she go to sleep early than all of us?" "Well she did sleep early but after 3 hours we wake her up and start training till morning. She did offer to go hunt for you guys because she does not want to hear naruto complaining about food. That what she says and she told us to cook because she too tired to cook for you guys." Daisuke say while eating.

After eating, they quickly pack up and continue their journey.

* * *

><p>R.C.B: that it... =) finally finish. Sorry for late update and another sorry for the grammar mistake. Daisuke you know what to do…<p>

Daisuke: please R&R and I love you all .


	5. Chapter 4

RCB: yo! ;3

Sakura: why the hell did you update so late? .

RCB: because I don't have any idea. T_T

Sakura: =.="

RCB: sorry I know it's late but I really am sorry. Please forgive me! Well anyway disclaim.

Naruto: RCB does not own me ;)

RCB: well I can only dream…..

* * *

><p><strong>RECAPE<strong>

While they were eating Tsunade ask a question at the haruno's brother" why is sakura tired? Didn't she go to sleep early than all of us?" "Well she did sleep early but after 3 hours we wake her up and start training till morning. She did offer to go hunt for you guys because she does not want to hear naruto complaining about food. That what she says and she told us to cook because she too tired to cook for you guys." Daisuke say while eating. After eating, they quickly pack up and continue their journey.

* * *

><p>While they jump from tree to tree, sakura felt someone is coming. She just drops to the ground with gracefully. The other jump next to her, "did you fell that chakra sakura-chan?" daisuke ask. "Yes and I know who chakra and I <strong>hate<strong> it" sakura say with venom. "Who is it?" naruto ask innocently. "You will find out until **that fucking person **came" sasori answer.

Suddenly there one person kneeing in front of sakura. Everybody on guard sasuke and kakashi active their sharingan. The person takes sakura hand and kisses it saying "hello my cherry blossom, I miss you so much. Where have you been? Anyway I just want to remind you that I will take your hand in marriage after the ritual weather you like it or not… so please remember that I will come for you ok!" the person vanish into the thin air. "there in no way in hell I will go with you son of bitch! Make sure you are ready because I'm going **to kick your ass!**" sakura yell while blushing like the colour ripe tomato.

"You look so cute when you are blush like that… I wish I could eat you right now but that had to wait." The person kisses sakura cheek."Stop with this bull shit Ikuto! I will never going to marry you!" "don't be like that my hime-chan." While hugging her." Didn't you promise to love me for the rest of your life?" almost kissing her. Sakura push Ikuto using chakra until he hit a tree. "That was 6 years ago Ikuto before you kill your family and for your information, I already in love with someone else."sakura yell. Everyone was shock to heard that.

'**great sakura you just have to lie to him… you are so **_**clever**_** sakura' inner say with sigh**.

'sorry I'm in panic mood so it came out like answer quickly

.'**we are so fucking dead if he found out that you are not in love with anyone.' **

'that secret is between us ok '

'**I don't care just don't get us kill'**

'ok'.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY SAKURA?**** ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE. TELL ME SAKURA SO THAT I CAN FUCKing KILL HIM AND YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN! **_**TELL ME NOW SAKURA.**_" Ikuto yell at sakura while chocking her. Sakura made hand seal whisper light jutsu: burn sunray. Sakura glow,Ikuto let go of sakura while recca did hand jutsu fire style: dancing flame dragon. The dragon flame quickly try to burn Ikuto but the dragon did not get to touch him at all.

"that was pathetic for haruno's but you my darling made me realize that I cannot waste my time here while the person that you are in love waiting for you." Ikuto smirk at sakura while did hand seal summoning jutsu: might eagle. In front of Ikuto there is a huge eagle. Ikuto jump on it back and say before vanish in the sky "remember sakura that your little lover will not be safe from now, I will hunt him and kill him. Good bye my hime-chan."

About five minute of silent from everyone dark was the only one brave enough to ask sakura " um… sakura who is this person that you in love with? So…. Um… that we can protect him…" "well to tell you the truth I don't fell in love with anyone else. But I do have a crash with a boy that saves me before the massacre of uchiha clan and it is not you sasuke. I don't think I will ever meet him again but still keep my hopes up." Sakura answer with a blush on her cheek. "Well that something new, why didn't you tell us about that when you were younger?" Daisuke ask "are you stupid nii-chan if I tell you guys, you guys will find him and keep your eyes open for the look out for him. And you just say that nobody is good enough for me." Sakura say with angry face. "Now I know why sasori want to kill kankuro so badly." Tsunade state. "Well he was asking for his death." Sasori state. "And why is that?" "Well he was flirt with my little sister." "Good job brother.." recca pat his twin shoulder. "Can we go now? Because of him we are late schedule." Sakura started to jump on tree.

**XXXX TIME SKIP XXXX**

"We will stop for the night. Team guy and team kakashi look around for the look out, team 9 and team 8 will set up the tent and you my little sister are going for hunting." Dark give out order. "Why is sakura the only one going for hunting? She is still team kakashi so she is going with us for the look out." Naruto yell. "Tsunade did you forget to inform them?" sakura look at tsunade. "well I was going to tell them but you know naruto will react if he heard the news. I hate it when he is getting annoying." "Fine let me tell them, well naruto I am not a part of this team anymore because I have much higher rank than you. Well to tell you the truth have you seen the bingo book, who is the one that had a lot of bound right now? Sasuke you still bring that bingo book so check it out and tell me."

Sasuke brought out the bingo book and check. " well the most bound is 'goddess of death', well I can say that there has a lot of zero in there. Do you know this 'goddess' sakura?" Tsunade and shizune laugh so badly the had to punch the groud. " well sakura I didn't know that they name you that!" "what do you mean obaa-chan?" "well let me introduce you the goddess of death is haruno sakura."

.

.

.

.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**

"Well didn't you know that sakura take the solo mission." Tsunade say while drink sake ( AN: how the hell did she get that in the middle of nowhere =.=")

"But I though is just simple escort or gathering herbs. I didn't think that she would go killing someone. I though only ANBU get that kind of mission." Naruto and sasuke yell/say.

"well my rank is much more than that" sakura say while joining tsunade drink sake. "well what is you rank than?" " well is not that high is ANBU SUA". "What is 'SUA'?" hinata ask.

"well it is Special Unit Assassin" sakura answer with calm.

.

.

.

.

. "**so you mean you have been killing people behind our back**!" Everyone yell.

Sakura look at the sky and see the passion of the sun and though '1.30 p.m. already, we will get to the next village about 3 hours if we start move out at 2 p.m.' Sakura look at them and inner answer with a cold voice" **yes, I kill them with no mercy, it was my mission anyway. And why do you think akatsuki didn't bother our village anymore. Because tsunade give me I obey her and some clientwho pay don't be so stupid."**

Haruno's brother was shock at first but saw the haters toward them, they decide to hug her and sasori whisper to her " if you stop your death glare toward them, we might get there faster and meet your prince charming and don't say I don't know 'him' because I know 'him'. I will tell him that you have been a bad girl. Before you ask it i-t-a-c-h-i"

Sakura blush so hard that put red tomato a shame.

* * *

><p>RCB: ok that all..<p>

Itachi: when will I been in this story. It say sakuraxitachi but it getting to long for me to wait.

RCB: relax itachi, you come out in the next chapter.

Itachi:ok

RCB: please R&R OK I want to know is it ok. =) sayonara….


End file.
